User talk:Rikk Panda
Has been moved to Build:Team - HA Quad Necro as per PvX:NAME. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:04, 6 December 2009 (UTC) I fucking love you why aren't you in GW yet ? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 01:10, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I have to sleep sometimes babe Rikk Panda 02:40, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :: :ORikk Panda 02:45, January 7, 2010 (UTC) So about that moi hexway I ran it with some pugs and a friend. all were semi-decent excepts monks were so-so. When we ran it we shit on people badly. Although on monk kept us up enough to where we could win. Also, we carried the Prot henchy. It is strong team. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 03:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :: why do you like, never answer my messages anymore ? :( Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:20, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::YM. Also, I want to make Pokemonway. Nao Rikk Panda 20:23, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: That does not answer my question. Also, Pokemonway ? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:24, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::YM stands for yanking myself, which does answer your question: I couldn't answer your message because I was YM. Rikk Panda 20:30, January 13, 2010 (UTC) : :l. pokemonway ? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:30, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::testtttttt --Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 21:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: All hail the overlord Benny Lava! Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 21:03, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::: Click the image for massive luls Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 21:04, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::: That is one angry black man. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 21:07, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::: He channels enough Lavapower to fry his own chicken Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 21:09, January 25, 2010 (UTC) sig could you please make the "Rikk Panda" part normal sized. It;s making the line spacing break a bit =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:44, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :done Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 23:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Heyy Rikk, I miss you. :< It's been at least a month or so since we last talked? Been busy with life mostly, with other obstacles in the way. Get on PvX/Guild Wars you nog! Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 12:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::okay mane. we have to catch up on some long lost bromance Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 23:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC) hello I would like to say i approve of the saosin on your userpage, that is allimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 23:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh why thank you sir, glad you like it :) Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 02:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Rikkkkkkk, I have delicious PvE drama I magically conjured up accidently. Want pics? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 02:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::yeah yeah pictuarz pl0x Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 02:34, June 28, 2010 (UTC) OH, BILLY MAYS YOU WILL BE MISSED <3 Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 23:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Msn Get on. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 17:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :So demanding.... i like it Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 22:08, July 25, 2010 (UTC) OMAGAD Guy if i was gay i would suck ur cock unfortunately i'm not anyway you guy rocks, and you know it and make people know you know it so maybe you are not that cool, or maybe you are and all that stuff is one of your strategy...maybe you are even reading my mind O_o.....Anyway got to slap 5 am right here--Ryden77 02:48, July 30, 2010 (UTC) BTW i'm the whoru dude from mes spike page, and YES I SAW GUILD FROM LADDER RUNNING THIS SPIKE AS I SAID I'M ONLY 17 YEARS OLD DUDE I'M NOT AN OLD PPL WHO FORGET EVERYTHING YET (well i hope so) did i ever tell u that you are cool? coz u are in fact if i was gay i would Suxon Your Kurdick --Ryden77 03:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Rikk got him some fanboys.... How cute. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 04:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :: I am scared. Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 04:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: They look fierce at first, but then you find out that all they want is your dick inside them. It's all good. How is Dead Wars? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 04:08, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::: It has advanced to Master Ultra Diabetic Zombie Dead Status.Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 04:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I reliazed how utter shit the trial was to Aion. Don't bother trying it. You gvging with mending nowadays? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 04:15, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Not anymore considering overload spike was speednerfed, and he kind of sucks at the whole "regular gvg" thing. ATM i'm just dshotting up RA with my hammer war ;P. Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 04:17, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Lol. I did some solo rifting in asmo land. Rifting is basically taking rift that takes you in between your territory and the other's territory. Seeing I'm an assassin, I am naturally well equipped for "Rifting". Gank some bad players, feel good about oneself, all the good stuff. Aion is really fun... Attitude wise I'm less trollish and pessimistic. I miss all my good friends in GW though. It's like a void really. P2P is gay as hell but oh well. If you wanna check some good rifting, watch this 4ao7nQOUHKE. Miss ya pal. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 04:22, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :: That looks omega complicated but fun. If only i still had my job at blockbuster i might be able to play Aion :(( Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 04:29, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: You get used to it, you memorize your skill bars quite easy. His is a tad disorganized. Consider this like GW PvP but under control skill wise. What you up too ? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 04:30, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::: Have to renew my driver's license, but because i haven't used it in like 7 months due to car problems i basically have to relearn driving. In other news, i turn 18 this saturday (I'M LEGAL MMMMMMMMMM). Also have to prepare for senior year bullshit, get some clothes, new cell phone, and a new job. Whatchu up 2? ::::: I'll have to get on Guild Wars and give you a nice surprise. Happy soon to be birffday. AT the moment I'm listening to SvUNvUunjNI ::::: and dealing with some bs from the Miss'. The love is gone nowadays. :\ Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 04:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I leik surprises. btw, this is still mah fav.: :::::: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5juc6fmgylw&fmt=18 Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 05:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I have a feeling you'll like my surprise. In a not rapist way. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 04:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Meh i don't want your dick dude xD anyway, funny boy that's it --Ryden77 05:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) u O_o should listen to 5pUb7LGUyPg --The Scythe Has Fallen 13:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) o_O fuckin' awesome XD Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 20:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : :P check out the whole Scythe, i cba to make 10 pages of vids here :P also check out the Winter Wake by them + song stay away from Two Tragedy Poets & Heathenreel tho, they are pretty folky (Heathenreel is ok). Top songs are | Poison Tears | Infection | The Winter Wake | Lost Hill of Memories | The Divided Heart | (i might have missed something but meh u get the idea) enjoy! P.S. my Name is a reference to them "The Scythe Has Fallen, Was it for me?" --The Scythe Has Fallen 22:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC)